


Hasta que alcance la luz

by Siari



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, OtaMila, Soledad, Tristeza, milabek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siari/pseuds/Siari
Summary: La vida jamás se había sentido tan vacía ni la felicidad tan lejana.





	Hasta que alcance la luz

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: Todos los personajes mencionados son obra de Mitsurou Kubo y Estudios MAPPA. Este trabajo tiene como único fin el entretener.

**D**io una nueva bocanada al cigarrillo en su mano. Este era el tercero y apenas eran las ocho de la mañana.

Sonrío con ironía, y no había nadie más en la habitación, nadie que pudiese ver la amargura surcando sus facciones.

Había pasado meses en lo que la gente llamaba recuperación, sin tabaco, sin alcohol, saliendo de su departamento para interactuar, volviendo a su vida. Había estado meses engañándose, siendo un maldito hipócrita, ¿y para qué? Para regresar al hoyo al que pertenecía.

“Ven con nosotros” le había dicho el rubio. En ese momento los ojos fuertes que siempre había admirado no tenían sentido alguno en su cabeza, y todas las palabras parecían vacías y lejanas.

“No, gracias” había contestado él, con el mismo tono de voz distante que usaba con los desconocidos.

Yuri había enfurecido, le gritó que se hundiera en su mierda, que ya no se preocuparía por él. Y JJ había llegado corriendo a tratar de calmar a Yuri mientras se acercaba a él.

“No estás solo, lo sabes” y le dedicó una sonrisa triste, con los ojos cristalizados. Afuera podía escuchar las maldiciones de Yuri acompañadas de llanto. “Yuri sólo está preocupado por ti. Todos lo estamos”.

Él había volteado hacía un lado, sin contestar. Realmente no tenía… No quería decir nada.

El par de hombres se habían ido un poco después de que JJ le llevara algo de comer.

Ni siquiera los había volteado a ver cuando cerraron la puerta.

Estaba harto, sólo pensaba en hundirse en su mierda como bien le había gritado Yuri. Sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz. No necesitaba que nadie le fuese a recordar que seguía vivo o que había vida allá afuera. Él sólo quería estar ahí con sus recuerdos.

Otra bocanada de humo entró a su sistema.

Aún podía verla en aquella ventana azul que daba a la calle, moviendo sus caderas al compás de lo que en su mente estuviese reproduciéndose.

Sólo llevaba una camiseta de mangas cortas y rayas azules, desgastada por el tiempo y por el uso excesivo. Con bragas rosas, blancas o el color del que tuviese humor el día anterior. Con una taza de café para despertarla, y con un poco de leche mezclada, para que la vida siguiera siendo dulce. Eso decía ella.

Volteaba a verlo con esa sonrisa tan suya, justo en el momento que él se preguntaba cómo podía estar de tan buen humor desde tan temprano. Ella alargaba la mano en su dirección, pidiendo la suya. Él obedecía, inconsciente, como un mero instinto. Y ella se abrazaba a él mientras murmuraba acerca de la belleza del paisaje y el exterior. Y él no podía ver nada de bello en el ruido de los carros mientras la gente corría por las calles, y no es que lo odiara, la costumbre ya daba lo mismo, pero no encontraba el encanto que si podía ver ella.

“Ha de ser porque estoy contigo. Todo se ve mucho mejor” decía ella de forma descuidada.

Y la veía nuevamente, comprobando que la única belleza ahí era ella. Y le hablaba del cielo azul, y él sólo podía ver sus ojos. Y ella le hablaba de las flores y él veía su cabello, rojo y sedoso. Y ella señalaba a las pocas aves que podían verse, y él recordaba todas sus sonrisas cantarinas y sus ruidosas carcajadas. Si, el paisaje era hermoso cuando ella lo pintaba.

Luminosa, radiante y sonriente.

Había tantas cosas hermosas en ella que ahora se arrepentía de no haber sido más romántico, más detallista, más… el hombre que ella se merecía. Siempre había dejado que fuera ella la que llenara de dulzura su relación, la que tejiera con su chispeante alegría la manta que los cubría.

Y ahora no estaba, se había ido muy lejos de él y se había llevado toda la dulzura y la alegría con ella.

Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro sin aviso mientras miraba al techo. Su pecho dolía como el primer día.

Cerró los ojos y la vio a su lado, sonriendo y limpiando sus lágrimas. La vio tomando sus manos y acariciándolas como siempre había hecho cuando lo escuchaba hablar de sus problemas. La vio sentarse a su lado y susurrarle al oído que lo amaba.

¿Y ellos creían que podían entender su dolor? ¿Creían que sus palabras lo consolaban?

Él había perdido el alma.

No entendían lo que era eso. No entendían lo que era que les arrebataran a la persona que más los comprendía en el mundo, la que los hacía sentir como si pudiesen hacer cualquier cosa. La que lo escuchaba con auténtico interés. La que había reparado en él cuando nadie más lo hacía. La que había llegado a él sin dobles intenciones, más que para quererlo.

Ella había logrado que él conociera el más puro significado del amor.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Ahí en medio de su departamento, rodeado de colillas de cigarro y envases vacios, en medio de su miseria, quería permanecer con su imagen para que lo consolara.

Quería aferrarse a ella hasta que pudiese estar nuevamente a su lado. Hasta que la luz lo alcanzara. 


End file.
